


Сколько у тебя глаз

by craftornament



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: Чувство присутствия/отсутствия, незваные гости в спальне и прогулки по ТАРДИС босиком.Написано на челлендж sixdrabbles
Kudos: 2





	Сколько у тебя глаз

Клара не могла уснуть.  
Она обещала Энджи помочь завтра с подготовкой к "тупому тесту", еще нужно купить сумку взамен той, что пришлось второпях оставить в Вавилоне (в Вавилоне 37-го века, не древнем Вавилоне, в древнем было поспокойней), еще не забыть... Но перед глазами стояла дыра в ночном небе над скелетами аттракционов - все, что осталось от Тиберийской спиральной галактики. Так в фильмах показывают следы от пуль в стекле: каемка белых трещин и черная пустота внутри, на месте множества солнц и жизней.  
Глаза киберлюдей, отверстия в тех местах, где должны находиться глаза, - пустые, как пулевые отверстия.  
Диск абсолютной, эталонной черноты, яркой даже на фоне ночного сумрака, на секунду распахнулся под потолком.

Время исправилось и Клара забыла.  
Иногда это бесценная возможность: вот что-то еще бритвенно резко в твоем разуме, а вот остался лишь смутный намек, не поймешь даже, на что.  
Доктор вздохнул, отпирая дверь. Конечно же первым делом Клара прочла в книге его имя. Написанное на бумаге, оно выглядело до странного маленьким и далеким. Чернила вспыхнули отраженным светом на долю мгновения, а потом впитались, засохли, поблекли.  
(Планета, почти вспомнил он, вспыхнула на мгновение, а потом...)  
Колокол ударил.  
Дверь ТАРДИС сама собой захлопнулась за его спиной и что-то изменилось в структуре времени.  
Что, что ты сделала?  
Она заблокировала комнату управления. Она изолировала ключевые системы. Она задействовала протокол, слишком сложный, чтобы его можно было понять телепатически или хотя бы опознать, не изучив тысячу строк кода.  
Судя по всему, неприятно удивился Доктор, ТАРДИС считала его угрозой.  
Или не его.  
Прерывающееся чувство присутствия - вот кто-то есть, а вот уже исчез. Распахивающаяся и схлопывающаяся чернота касается воспоминаний. Как диафрагма. Как зрачок. Кто-то за ним подглядывал.

Умная, умная ТАРДИС.  
Никому бы не понравилось выражение его лица. Как и мысли, оно не было приятным.  
Хорошо, что никого, способного дать оценку, рядом и не было.  
Чтобы избавиться от незваного гостя, понадобились несколько минут, нуль-комната и собранное на коленке устройство, которому Доктор за ненадобностью не стал давать названия.  
Теперь осколок паразита бился в стенки прозрачной банки, почти слишком быстрый для взгляда.  
Пиявка. Существо было не вполне живым, - последствие неудачного эксперимента при поиске способа для путешествий во времени.  
Медленно и неловко обучающая себя система. Недоработанная и брошенная в воронке на произвол судьбы, без топлива.  
Стоило б ее пожалеть, если б она была по-настоящему разумной. И если б не стремилась изуверски выгрызть артронную энергию из подвернувшихся ей временных технологий или их живых пользователей.  
Говорили, что пиявок окончательно устранили после вавилонского инцидента. Не стоит верить в окончательность хоть чего-либо.  
-Пытаешься сказать мне что-то? - холодно поинтересовался Доктор.  
Черное пятно прилипло к стенке банки.  
-Глаза! Мне нужны ваши глаза!  
Как камушек, долетевший до дна колодца, одиноко звякнувший при ударе. Вавилонского инцидента. Вот она здесь, а вот она потеряна.  
Клара. Он лихорадочно переключал рычаги и выкручивал регуляторы.  
-Клара! - взламывал дверь, едва помня, что в доме могут быть еще люди.  
-Клара!  
Она стояла, живая, в полуметре от пиявки, одной рукой с растопыренными пальцами закрывая лицо, другой сжимая телефон.  
Доктор метнулся к ней и перехватил руку, не давая камере сместиться.  
-Не прекращай запись.  
-Ну наконец-то, - Клара излучала одновременно облегчение и раздражение. - Я тебе звонила, но, кажется, не туда попадала, отвечал кто-то другой.  
Доктор не помнил, чтобы она звонила, но сейчас это было несущественно. Важно было, чтобы Клара продолжала снимать глаз на видео.  
Пиявка могла бесследно скрыться во временном потоке. Или напасть. Но сейчас Клара документировала ее явление, и пиявка была в растерянности. Она становилась частью истории, застревала в коротком отрезке времени. Позже необходимо будет опубликовать видео, чтобы закрепить эффект.  
-Что ты делаешь? - уже с интересом спросила Клара. - Что я делаю?  
-Ты обездвиживаешь опасного пришельца, очень умно, пока я пытаюсь поймать его извлекателем.  
-Извлекателем?  
-Не придирайся, пришлось придумать название на ходу.  
-Ага. Доктор? В телефоне память заканчивается.

Диски-зрачки внутри колбы преобразовались в злобную черную спираль.  
-Они не разобьют?..  
-Это не стекло, так что - нет.  
Клара зябко переступила босыми ногами, - в ТАРДИС прямо сейчас очень не хватало ковров.  
-Эта штука... Я пыталась говорить с ней, но она только повторяла: "Мне нужны ваши глаза". Что это значит?  
-Скорее всего, она имела в виду Око Гармонии, это источник энергии ТАРДИС. Были случаи, когда подобные твари пытались атаковать ТАРДИС... Прежде. Вообрази: все, о чем пиявка может мечтать! Неисчерпаемый запас энергии, неограниченные возможности для путешествий во времени, наконец-то выполнение ее программы.  
-Да, но она сказала не "твой глаз", а "ваши глаза".  
-Неверная формулировка. Говорю же, проблемы с обучением, - отмахнулся Доктор. - Если только ты не держишь в секретном месте собственную пойманную сверхновую. Возможно, пиявка прицепилась к нам в Вавилоне, приняв за единое существо, она ведь сама состоит из нескольких неочевидно связанных частей.  
Он постучал пальцем по стенке банки, вызвав яростное внимание всех фрагментов пиявки.  
-Что смеешься?  
-Ты как ребенок в зоопарке, - призналась Клара.  
Что ж, значит, он не промахнулся с выражением лица.  
Чувство присутствия. Что-то только что не существовало в нем, а теперь, в ответ на слова Клары, возникло, заставив заулыбаться уже искренне.


End file.
